Angelic City
by Body By Roxas
Summary: Icchan has decided to expand Angelic Layer's technology by starting a program called angelic city. Its a 3 week program where Misaki, Kotarou, Ohjiro, and the others will live their lives thorugh their angels. MxO MxK
1. Angelic City

Author Note: This is my first story. XD

**Chapter 1: Angelic City **

Deep inside the research labs of Angelic Layer creator Ichiro "Icchan" Mihara was in the middle of a huge breakthrough to expand the technology of the Angels. He wanted them to appear more… life like. Almost make them seem… _Human_. When he told Shuko of what he exactly planed to do, she gasped.  
"Ichiro… do you think that, that would be even… _possible_?"

Ichiro nodded and laughed, grabbing his love's hand, reassuringly "Shuko if you stand by me on this one, it _will_ happen!" She smiled at this; she hadn't seen Ichiro this excited since she decided to marry him. She still remembers the first time he had asked "_Shuko Suzuhara… w-will you marry me?_" He had such a huge blush on his face, Shuko thought it was absolutely adorable.

Shuko nodded and agreed helping Ichiro with his new project.

_Day 1 Part 1_

Misaki looked around confused. Everyone else looked confused as well. Misaki Suzuhara, Kotarou and Hatoko Kobayashi, Ohjiro Mihara, Ringo Seto, Kaede Saito, Sai Jounouchi and even Tamayo Kizaki were all standing in a room all with their own angels.

Kotarou eyed Misaki a bit, lucky that Tamayo didn't notice. It had been about three years since Misaki became champion, and Kotarou noticed how the years had changed her. She was 15 years old and had grown quite beautiful, she had let her hair grow out to about a little over shoulder length and her side locks grow down her waist, they were braided. She had also gained her mothers lovely waves in her hair. _Her body_, he blushed, she had grown in bust slightly, a lot more than Tamayo, he though. She was still flat. She had gotten taller too. Her eyes were still the same though, cheerful and bright, till… those eyes met his own.

Kotarou looked down holding back the blush flashing over his face. Making it disappear quickly before Tamayo could notice. "Hello Misaki!" He waved and gave her the same friendly kindness he had always given her.

"MISAKICHI!!!" Tamayo screamed and ran over to swallow her in hug. Misaki blushed slightly, she missed this. Once Misaki became champion in Japan, other angelic players across the globe challenged her in an international game. She had come in first beating a very tough opponent from China. Then she had become a celebrity, always on interviews, TV spots, advertising, a film or two. She hardly had time from anyone, except for Ohjiro, who was always by her side. She loved Ohjiro so much, being that their popularity was so great and everyone just adored they're relationship. But deep in the recesses of Misaki's mind, she wondered what it all would be like with Kotarou by her side.  
At this point she shook her head removing the though, feeling as if Ohjiro may read her mind and hugged Tamayo back. "Gosh! I miss you guys so much!" She smiled realizing how much she's been wanting to say that.

"Misaki you look so beautiful!" A shy yet cute voice said. It was Hatoko. She was as cute as ever! As so smart! Hatoko was now 8 years old, in 5th grade already. She was a prodigy and wanted to become a philosopher and had begged Misaki to make her Godmother of her first child. Hatoko had only gown about a foot and some inches. She cut her hair to shoulder length to replicate Misaki's.

"Mmm! Maybe with all this I could make a song about reunions!" Ringo said. Ringo had now become a multi-platinum artist. She was big in American and Japan. She looked the same besides now wearing normal clothes for once. There was a time after her first CD became a hit that the paparazzi caught a shot of her bending over to pick up something in a skimpy costume, "_Ringo Bears all to the Public!" _After that she vowed to never wear her performance clothes outside of a performance.

As for Kaede and Sai, they stood in the back, holding hands and talking amongst themselves waving once towards the group. They had become lovers and made they're relationship public recently. Some were surprised and other girls who had loved Sai were so overwhelmed with grief that they stopped trying to maul her at school (Which Sai didn't mind at all, saved her the energy.) Kaede was diagnosed with breast cancer and Sai has been along her side all the time.

As soon as everyone was settled Shuko and Ichiro entered the room. "Hello everyone! And welcome again!" Ichiro exclaimed.

"I have chosen you all to be apart of a very important project to expand the technology to Angelic Layer!" Everyone smiled and nodded anticipating what this will be. Shuko opened the door they had come out of wide to show everyone.

"I will have you all be apart of Angelic City!" Everyone stared. Seeing that It was a layer, with they environment-changing system. The layer resembled a smaller version of Tokyo. Every look so amazed to also see computer generated people walking around in it too.

"This will be a three week program, were your angels will be living like normal people, this is all to study human activity. To make angels more like humans. Well whenever you're ready we can get started!"

As Ichiro lead them into the room everyone couldn't help but notice the suits hanging from the walls. They came in specific sizes and all with small name tags in the front. They included all of they're names including Shuko and Icchan. Misaki wondered what this all meant and why they were here.

"Now this will be a 3 week program running to study human behavior and how it will come out through the angels. And I have made modifications, all you angels, can now speak." Everyone gasped at this, even Sai.

"Now wait a second!" Ringo shouted. "I have performances and concerts coming up! I can't be—"

"I told your agent to hold off all your shows for this, I'm sure you'd love to take a break from the paparazzi anyways." Ringo starred for a second and then just nodded, knowing how tiring they are.

"What about food and… showering?" Misaki said blushing, including Kotarou.

"Well when you put your angels to sleep that's when you can do that. See, it will work like this," At this point Icchan pulled out a chart with badly drawn illustrations on it, even when he looked at it he gasped. "Mihara…" He growled under his breath. "Ah… umm…"

That's when Shuko made her divine intervention. "Your angels won't be living out normal length days. They will be living 6 hour days, therefore when you complete their six hours, you may eat, sleep, and relieve yourselves. Like school, in a sense."

"Ah, so we _don't_ have to stay here?" Ohjiro questioned which made everyone else realize if he already knew about this.

"Of course you have to!" Icchan said. "Otherwise the suits won't work!"

"Well, do we start today anyways? Because I mean, if this is allowing us to miss school I would like to start now!" Tamayo exclaimed excitedly.

"Well if you guys all think that you are ready?" Shuko inquired. Everyone look among each other, everyone seemed ready to go and all said:

"Yes!"


	2. Preperations

** Chapter 2: Relation!**

Shuko and Icchan lead them inside the dressing room divided into girls and boys. Misaki stepped inside clutching the suit. The material was smooth, and silk-like. It was very light blue, and covered hands, fingers, feet and neck. But it looked so small till she stepped in and felt it stretch and form around her ankle.

"Mmm! Misaki it seems you have grown!" Tamayo shouted loud enough that the boys even heard. Ohjiro nodded at hearing this, a blush forming across his face. Kotarou noticed this and felt the fury bubble under his skin.

Misaki blushed hard, "Tamayo keep it down!" she said. Shuko then stepped in and said something that made Misaki really red.

"You have to be fully undressed for these suits to work right girls." Misaki let out a shy squeal and reluctantly began to slip her cherry pattern underwear off.

Back in the boys room Icchan told them the same, they just shrugged and slipped they're boxers off. Kotarou and Ohjiro ended up taking curious glances at each other, and then quickly looking away not saying anything to the other.

The girls were finished and walked out seeing the boys were already dressed and good to go. Misaki noticed everyone's angel sitting on the edge of the layer. They all had normal clothes! Misaki smiled widely and picked up Hikaru sporting a denim miniskirt, fishnets with baggy legwarmer-socks and some pink and white checkered keds. And Hikaru's shirt was a bright pink button down with lots of chain necklaces, and a cute light pink hat. Misaki loved the style, even though she deeply wished she could wear bold things like this.

On the other hand Kaede's angel, Blanche, wore the same outfit as Kaede, the pink shirt with white collar, complete with flower designs, and Kade's long pink skirt and brown shoes. Sai's Shirahime wore tight black jeans with a baggy white shirt with a ripped design. Along with a black jacket, open, with metal pins and clips attached. Shirahime's hair style was changed as well; she had long bangs that covered some of her face giving her a mysterious and beautiful look.

As for Kotarou's angel, Anji (which was new for this occasion) it wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a yellow and silver splatter-type of design. As for the angel itself, it had brown hair with a long pony tail and blue eyes, unlike Kotarou's jet black locks and dark eyes. And then Tamayo's angel, Kamiya (also new, she got it at the same time as Kotarou) had a soft blue tank top and long blue and white stripped gloves with the finger tips cut out. She had a cotton miniskirt with white leggings under complete with blue and white pumas (or puma like sneakers).

Ohjiro's angel, Wizard, wore blue jeans, with a chain on the side with a blue shirt and blue jacket. He wore white sneakers and had on transparent blue sunglasses his eyes. And finally Hatoko's Suzuka wore a light pink, pretty sun dress, with her long black hair in a pony tail and sandals.

Icchan and Shuko had their angels in hand, both earlier models with basic features and clothing. They explained how they will not be playing in the City all the time only from time to time.

"Okay, now everyone sit down and be ready to toss your angels into the layer. And you can toss them in by only say they're name." After this Shuko tossed in her prototype and called only its name, the angel landed on a sidewalk. After everyone put on their headsets, they did the same.

"Hikaru!"

"Wizard!"

"Anji!"

"Kamiya!"

"Blanche!"

"Shirahime!"

"Suzuka!"

As they all entered the layer, everyone gasped as they noticed that they were seeing through the angel's eyes. Then when the angels landed everyone could feel the impact on their feet. Icchan smirked to see all of they're reactions to this and said "Now what I want all of you to do is to get used to having your angel talk, okay? Try something easy like, _hello._"

Misaki focused, she had to picture Hikaru talking. "Heeehhh… Heell…ooo… Hello. Hello!" Misaki gasped when she heard her voice come out through Hikaru. "Oh my gosh! I-It's my voice!" Everyone else began talking to enjoying the fact that their angels could now speak.

"Good! Good!" Exclaimed Icchan. "What you are going to do now is that you are going to do basic everyday things with your angels, like chores cooking, studying even! Act as you would in real life! And then if you begin to feel tired give your angel a nap! You can also socialize with each other and carry on as you do in real life."

Hikaru then grabbed Wizards hand, making him blush and squeeze hers. Kamiya glomped Anji, accidentally putting him in a head-lock and forcing a choking type of expression on his face (being that Kotarou really felt it). Shirahime took Blanche's hands and began walking away from the crowd into they're own private area (being that they knew how to get to they're apartment in Tokyo, even on the layer).

Shuko looked over to Icchan and asked him something he didn't quite expect, "Have you ever thought of how this interaction may affect Misaki and the others?" She looked up at him waiting for a response. He looked at her and just gave her a slight nod, an unsure one. He then thought _Maybe, this might become more complex. _


	3. Enter Day 1 Part 1

Author's Note: Uh… This is going to go by Hikaru's and Misaki's Point of View (POV)   
Theme Song: Personal Jesus, Marilyn Manson

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tales**

The morning was here; I sat up and took a look around. I reached over to the clock, accidentally bumping into something. _What's…? OH MY GOD!_ It was Wizard. I could feel his breath warming my chest. I blushed hard and jumped off the bed. He seemed to be still sleeping. I quietly walked around to his side to check the digital clock.

"1:00 A.C." So it had been the beginning of my first day. I figured I should wake Wizard but, he looked so peaceful. I ran my fingers through is blue locks, feeling they're silky smoothness. It was so peaceful here like this. Then as soon as I moved my hand away his piercing blue eyes caught mine and he grabbed me, bringing me in for a kiss.

"Good morning Hikaru" He said with a smirk. I glared and tossed a pillow in his face.

"You scared me! Don't do that ever again!" He frowned and gave a cute pout. I just gave up on being angry and gave him a kiss. "I'll get breakfast ready, okay?" He nodded as I walked off. As soon as I reached the kitchen I noticed how nice this was. It was like… a fairy tale. I began to get to work on breakfast, making a traditional Japanese one, along with a bento for later just incase.

"Mmm! It smells really good in here!" Wizard said as he walked out only in his jeans, his hair wet from a shower probably. I walked over with a plate in hand giving him a kiss on the cheek, setting it down. I took a step back to close my eyes and hold his scent. He smelled so fresh and slightly sweet. I waited for his reaction on my cooking. "Wow Hikaru! This is great!" He then gobbled the food quickly.

"Wizard don't-" But my warning came a little too late he already began choking. I quickly got him some water. He gulped and let out a huge gasp when he finished. "That's dangerous! Be more careful!" This time I pouted at him and he just stood up a told me:

"You're so cute when you're angry at me." He then gave me a passionate kiss pushing me against the counter making me blush. That warm blooming feeling in me began to awaken as I shivered under his body. He gave me gentle kisses along my neck and then I began to panic a bit. He sensed this and stopped. "I know your not ready," he then sighed, I sensed slight frustration from him but didn't ask why. I know that he's been very patient with me. I ask myself why I cannot give myself to him but, there is never an answer.

"Umm… I'm going to go hang out with Kamiya today, I'll be back later." He just nodded at me and ate the rest of his breakfast. I walked into the bedroom and slipped on my skirt, fishnets and socks. Then my shirt and shoes. I looked back at Wizard, he was reading a magazine, I felt guilt but I was too scared to do anything right now. I walked out the door and made my way to Kamiya's house.

It was absolutely beautiful outside but I still felt so nervous and insecure. I walked my eyes to the sky, asking it questions hoping for an answer some sign… nothing. I then looked down and ended up bumping into something, someone! I began to fall and felt the person's arm grab my hand. I looked up to see who but the sun blocked my vision. I now began to just feel dizzy and I felt the person hold me, I guess I was just too weak to walk on my own. Then everything went black suddenly.

"Misaki!"

"Misaki wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I was laying on cold floor, my forehead felt wet, like someone threw water on me. I looked up seeing everyone hovering over me and my mother holding my hand. "What-" Before I could finish my mother held me close in her arms, saying sorry and sobbing. I just sat there wondering what happened, till it came back to me, when I fainted in the Angelic City. I held my mother apologizing for making her worry. I looked up at everyone reassuringly till I caught Ohjiro's eyes. He was worried.

I got up and put my helmet back on. "Well let's continue." Everyone looked at me, Ohjiro smiled at me acknowledging my strength.

"Misaki are you sure?" My mother asked.

"Yes I'm sure" I smiled.

I woke up in a shaded room. I sat up and looked around; it was blue, with a desk and a closet. The bed was soft, with white sheets and soft green comforter. I looked to my left and noticed Anji standing over me, carrying a strong look of concern. I got up quickly and began to apologize to for making him worry.

"Mi- Hikaru, you made me worry a lot." He said sadly.

I then put up a fighting pose "Don't worry I am okay!" I smiled brightly hoping that it would convince him. He smirked and sighed glad he believed me. "Wow, umm is this your home?"

He nodded "Yeah, really plain huh?"

"No! It's so comfortable and humble!" Anji hugged me bringing me in so close.

"Mi- Hikaru, just… be careful, okay?" I nodded and then I noticed that we were standing in his bedroom by ourselves. I looked up at him and blushed.

"Ah… umm… Where's Kamiya?"

"She's in the living room actually she was very worried too, she figured I should go and check up on you first. So you want to go and say hi to her?"

"Sure!" I walked towards the door when suddenly, I felt… strange. _He's very close with Kamiya, huh? I guess… maybe I might be…_ My thoughts were interrupted when I found Anji starring into my eyes.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I felt the blush coming so I just quickly turned and nodded rushed out into the living room. I saw Kamiya lazily lying on the couch watching the TV, when she turned and noticed me.

"HIKARU-CHI!!!" She exclaimed as she glomped me with all he might. I laughed once I noticed the nickname she had given me. I looked back at Anji, reading his face, he just looked happy. _Am I too late?_

Author's note: What is she too late for a confession? A date? A movie rental that was probably due 3 weeks ago? Find out next chapter! XD


	4. Day 1 Part 1 Reverse Side

Author's Note: umm… I've been having such a crappy day (2/16/07), but regardless of that I will not take it out on the story what-so-ever, -' cheer me on I could use the support! Uh… now let's see, we're now going into Kotarou and Anji's POV Kay?

Update: Sorry bout the lateness really! I've been on break from school and my mom keeps making me sleep over places ! Enjoy though!

**Chapter 4: Stop Me from Longing**

I turned over in my bed… restless, as always. Kamiya thinks its fun to threaten my life first thing in the morning, so I have gotten used to staying awake to avoid a life threatening wake-up call from her. I lay there waiting it should only be a few more minutes probably 1:03 A.C. to be exact. It was now 1:02 A.C. though…

"Mmm…" I heard her being to stir and waken. I was in one room and she was in another. I worried and cowered in my bed. Then "ANJI-CHAN WAAAAKE UUUUUUP!!!" I heard her footsteps rush closer to my door. She threw it open and all at once jumped towards my bed her foot flying towards my face. I then duck and watch her crash into the wall next to my bed.

"I have to ask, why do you bother?" I said. She turned and glared at me, her face turning red with either embarrassment or… anger. I feared anger because then I'd know to run far away.

"You… are… so… HORRIBLE!!!" She screamed and I knew that was my cue to leave. I grabbed my pants and slipped on my shirt and shoes as quickly as I can. I ran out the house and hid under a nearby bush as I heard her run and scream the other way. I sighed and put my pants on deciding to go for a walk and let her cool off.

As I walked I took time to think about anything. _ Why does she insist on beating me up…? Does she like, get off on that? Then again… why does she bother, I already know all 50 of her death moves. _I sighed at this. As I continued to walk I look ahead spotting Wizard looking around with a discouraging scowl. _Hey Wiz,_ That's what I wanted to say but being where we are right now, I knew that was a bad idea. After all, this was still a Layer.

"Anji?" I look up to glance at him and nod in response, I continue to walk but he grabs my arm, his face looking desperate. "H-have you seen Mi-Hikaru?" I shake my head. Knowing that I'd rather not exchange words with this guy, but I:

"If I see her I'll tell her you were looking." I say that and continue walking. I can feel him staring at me as I walked off. I don't think he really understands why I hate him so much. Ever since he appeared I knew he was just trying to lure Misaki. I know that a lot of people would think I was just being jealous but I know that's not the case. Before Misaki had even met or heard of Ohjiro he had been a major player. This was well known info amongst female players of Angelic Layer. Hatoko brought it to my attention because at the time I was a fan of him (being he was one of the few popular male Angelic Layer players). Hatoko just sat by me and told me "He's a pig!" I looked at Hatoko trying to figure out how she knows _this_ much. She explained to me how this newbie was lured in like 1...2...3! She was a very promising player she had a strong uniqueness about her but made her play almost like a pro. Hatoko says after she had a very tough spar with Ohjiro he went over to woo her, he had won but told her that he would give the girl _private lessons_. After that the next time Hatoko had seen the girl she had given up angelic layer and decided to go to medical school. Later on it was a lie and the girl had an abortion. After hearing this I couldn't help but develop a strong hate for the guy. After all, the same thing had happened to me and Hatoko. While my mom had been pregnant with her my father pushed for her to get an abortion and quit her job. My mom kicked the guy out, divorced and Hatoko was born.

As I walked I could feel myself becoming more infuriated, like I wanted to run back and just punch him in the face. I continued to walk and noticed a young girl walking about. Her bright salmon pink hair caught my attention right away, it was Haruko. She seemed to be in a daze and looked a little out of it. Her face was mixed up with concern and fatigue. As I got closer to her she looked at my face confused like she didn't know who it was. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. I grabbed her before she fell to the floor and took off my helmet to warn everybody.

As I began to make my way over to her she was passed out in the chair I shook her and yelled:

"Somebody get some water over here!" I yelled I saw Misaki's mother scurry to the bathroom with a bucket. Ohjiro came around to Misaki and as much as I wanted to push him away I couldn't. I stepped back reluctantly to bump into a scared and worried Hatoko. Tamayo seemed a little indifferent, like she wasn't really paying attention to what's going on. I walked over to her and she just starred at everyone fussing over Misaki, frowning.

"She's so fragile Kotarou-Chan, like a porcelain doll." She looked up at me and I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I placed my hand on her head and pulled her into my chest. I knew exactly why she was crying, she wants what Misaki has, the popularity and attention. She couldn't take it. She had been destroying herself little by little ever since Misaki won the games, she went crazy. I always stood by her side though, helping her and her self esteem problems. When I tried to bring this attention to her mother she would shrug and tell me:

"She's probably just falling into that drama and depression stage that most teens go into, they get all sad and think they're life is falling apart when really its just they're imagination. I think that's when most teens lose they're imagination at the same time this happens. That's why there are so many depressed adults, they just we're too busy worrying about life instead of enjoying it." She just looked off and seemed to drift away into her own thoughts, like she experienced this first hand and she didn't want it to happen again. She looks back at me and tells me something I can agree with "She probably wouldn't listen to me even if I tried."

I look now and see Misaki has finally woken up. I look over at her and let Tamayo see that she's okay. Misaki just gets up and tells us she's okay and that we should continue. When we decide to go back I notice Icchan left the time running I guess for Misaki's sake. Who knows why she fainted but, I really wish that I could do something more than stand along with Tamayo, forced to stand by and watch.

Author's Note: that took sum time huh? Sorry bout the lateness of this chapter again!


	5. Day 1 Part 2

Author's Note: OK!!! I finally pulled myself together and now I am going to put all my effort into finishing this! And I want to apologize about how Ohjiro is portrayed… BUT I CAN'T! MY STORY!!! shrugs

**Chapter 5: "But We Have Each Other"**

It was now 3:30A.C. And everyone seemed to be a little cautious after what happened to Misaki. Except for Sai, she just thought Misaki is just a bit too sensitive for something like this but it was up to her weather she'd continue or not. Shirahime began to walk back to her home after doing some shopping. She planned to _try_ to cook a meal for Blanche. She hoped that maybe she could have some luck if she was cooking the layer. When she got to her home she saw Blanche sitting there knitting. Shirahime couldn't help but blush and get nervous at how beautiful the afternoon sun gave her face an angelic glow. She decided to make a quick joke to lower her tension,

"You look like an old woman doing something like that." She saw Blanche and kind make a pouting frown expression and Shirahime just giggled at it. Shirahime walked into the kitchen readying her daring attempt to make rice with chicken and vegetables. She didn't notice but Blanche was now standing right behind her. Wrapping her small arms around Shirahime's waist she said:

"I'm scared." Shirahime turned around looking concerned. She saw Blanche looking down with her hand covering her mouth; Shirahime knew this pose meant that Blanche was really concerned.

"Come here, tell what it is." Shirahime lead Blanche to the couch and ran her hands through Blanche's hair.

"After seeing what happened to Hikaru… And knowing that Misaki is not in _that_ kind health, I can't help but worrying myself. I have the worst health out of anyone here…" At this point Blanche began to cry. "Shirahime you have be aware that… I'm not going to be here forever."

Shirahime quickly held Blanche to her chest and began to shout: "WELL YOUR NOT GOING ALONE! I'LL GO WITH I PROMISE!!! AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!...Right? …right…?" Shirahime began to cry and the couple just sat there purely just enjoying each other's company. Shirahime got up after a while and said "Screw it, want to get take out?" Blanche nodded and laughed at how Shirahime despite her beautiful form acted so cool but manly.

Hikaru sat on the edge of her bed in a daze. She looked over and noticed Wizard not sitting to far from her in a separate chair. She brightened up and ran to give him a hug. He got up at the same time and they ended up knocking each other over and falling. Hikaru got straight back up and took advantage of the fallen Wizard to cuddle him and give him lotsa kisses. Wizard laughed and giggled and she went to his tickly spots and just let out a:

"I love you," Hikaru stopped and looked at him and then said:

"What?"

Wizard made a frown and just exclaimed "You supposed to say "I love you too"!" Hikaru smiled at him and laughed poking at his cheeks.

"I know silly I just like to tease you!" Wizard kept frowning and then thought to himself _When I think about it I can never get her to say it… she'll laugh and come up with something to make the topic go away. I wonder if that just means maybe she doesn't love me at all…_

"Hikaru… Do you love me?" She looked at Wizard with a blank expression then noticed a knock at the door.

"Wait let me get the door…" But her grabbed her arm and motioned for her to lay on the floor with him. She did.

"Hikaru we've been together for a year and a half now…when do you plan on telling me you love… of course if you don't… then that's…" He had such a hard expression on his face… like if he were the type of guy he might have been crying right now.

"Wizard… I do I'm just way too shy to say it…"

"Shy! We've been together for so long! Why can't you just open up to me!? I mean we've kissed gone on dates… and had sex. But why won't you just say it? Do you really love me? Yes or no?"

"I… do…"

"Yes or no Hikaru?!" At this point Wizard grabbed Hikaru's wrist firmly. She looked at him kind of shocked and scared.

"Why do three words matter you know I do and my feelings should show to you anyways…" Hikaru knew exactly why she couldn't say it. She knew that if she said it… She'd be no different than other girl's he's been with. They all said it and he'd leave and move on to the next one. She couldn't risk it. Wizard let go of her hand and she walked to the door even though whoever was there probably left after all of that time…

"Who?"

"Kamiya."

Hikaru opened the door to find Kamiya in front of her. She asked "If you're busy I'll come back later…"

"No it's fine I was planning on stepping out side for a bit anyways…" Kamiya looked inside to find Wizard looking out on the terrace. Hikaru came back and began to close the door and hear Wizard say:

"Have a safe trip."

Hikaru smiled to herself knowing that she'd won and got out fine. She looked to Kamiya and began to talk for a bit. They talked for a while just walking around then sometimes sitting and taking a break.

"Hey I just noticed soon it'll be dinner time for us should we just stay here?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Misaki took off her helmet and walked over to her mom. "I'm hungry…" Shuko smiled and just said:

"Well perfect timing!" Everyone began to take their helmets off as soon as they noticed the time had been stopped. Misaki looked over to where Kotarou was and noticed the helmet made his hair flat but it made him look cool.

As the food came around they talked and it was decided that after dinner they were to get they're Angels home and into bed. It was fine because everyone was tired and ready to rest. Except for some…

Author's Note: hmmm not sure if that was long enough… well whatever I'm working on the next one right away… the rating may be turned to M who knows…


End file.
